Impending Doom
by JustKidding
Summary: What is behind the Arch and why does Harry feel the need to go into it?
1. Default Chapter

Impending Doom  
  
***This story is in no way related to Summer Surprises. I needed to get all of the negative vibes I picked up from the 5th book or Summer Surprises was going to end up being just as negative. So just in case you haven't figured it out. This story contains major book 5 spoilers.***  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed his eyes shut tight against the glare of the afternoon sun. He had drawn the curtain, but the sunlight refused to be shut out completely. He just wanted to disappear. The pain from the previous year tormented every waking moment.  
  
Sirius was dead, and it was his fault. If only he had used the mirror to try and contact him instead of using the floo network. Why hadn't he thought of that? Sirius had handed the mirror wrapped messily in brown paper, and told him to use it to contact him if he, Harry, had needed him. If he had used that to contact him, he would have known that Sirius was safe. He would still be alive, because they never would have gone to the Department of Mysteries.  
  
Voldemort had lured him there hoping that Harry would retrieve the Prophecy for him. Harry had fallen for the trap hook, line and sinker. His plans had been foiled though. Voldemort never did hear the Prophecy in its entirety. But, Harry had. Kill or be killed was the gist of it.  
  
Harry never told his friends what the Prophecy actually said. He just couldn't. He was a danger to everyone around him. The only place he was safe was here, with the Dursleys. He was absolutely miserable, but at least all of his friends were safe.  
  
He heard Uncle Vernon's car pull up into the drive outside. Great, they would start arguing again. Uncle Vernon wanted Harry out of the house, because he thought it wasn't safe to have him around. He was right. Anyone that was close to him seemed to be on Voldemorts' hit list. Aunt Petunia argued that Dumbledore said Voldemort couldn't find him, so long as he remained inside.  
  
So, Harry remained in his bedroom as far away from them as he could get. He didn't want to be any where near the Dursleys. The front door slammed announcing Vernon's arrival. Harry sighed and covered his ears with his pillow hoping to blot out the ensuing argument.  
  
If only there were another place he could hide. He had only been home three days, and his arrival had brought on an absolute war between the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia insisted that Harry stayed, but Vernon and Dudley insisted that he had to go. Any time Harry left his room Dudley would sucker punch him or push him down the stairs. With a menacing warning to go away, because he was not wanted.  
  
His bedroom door was thrown open and Harry jumped up from his bed. Uncle Vernon was puce faced and glaring at him furiously. He had a letter in his hand. He thrust it at Harry, "This came for you! Answer them! I don't want those freaks coming into my house!"  
  
Harry took the letter and nodded. Uncle Vernon slammed the door on his way out. Harry opened the letter. The untidy scrawl looked familiar, but he couldn't place it.  
  
Harry,  
  
Meet me at the corner of Privet Dr. and Sanctions Dr. Now.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Why would Hagrid want Harry to meet him? Maybe, Dumbledore was going to let him leave this place? Maybe, they found a better place for him to hide! Anything was better than this!  
  
He opened his window abruptly, causing Hedwig to wake up. "Sorry, Hedwig. I'm going to meet Hagrid. We might be moving.", he muttered climbing out onto the roof. He shimmied down the drain pipe and snuck across the lawn; hiding behind shrubs and trees.  
  
Once he was far enough away from #4 he walked out in the open. He could see Hagrid standing on the corner of Privet Dr. and Sanctions Dr. He grinned and began jogging toward his old friend. "Hagrid, what are you doing here? Why didn't you just come to the house?"  
  
Hagrid smiled weakly, "I need yer help wit somthin' Harry. It's top secret."  
  
Harry stood gasping for breath, "Does it have to do with your brother?"  
  
Hagrid looked confused for a moment and then straightened his face, "Er- yeah, my brother. Come on.", and he took Harry's arm pulling him down Sanctions Dr.  
  
"Where are we going Hagrid? Why don't we use a port key or travel by floo powder?" Harry asked suddenly becoming nervous. Why would Hagrid appear like this? Why now? He began dragging his feet, but Hagrid pulled him onward relentlessly.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry yelped. "You're hurting me."  
  
Hagrid turned toward Harry and hissed, "Shut up! You will draw attention to us!", in a voice that was not his own. Hagrids features began to sharpen, his beard vanished and Harry found himself being pulled along by none other than Peter Pettigrew. The man that had led Voldemort to his parents and framed Sirius Black for the murder of twelve muggles.  
  
Harry kicked him behind the knee causing him to fall. He turned and began running back toward the house. "Impedimenta!", Wormtail screeched.  
  
Harry found he couldn't move. He couldn't even open his mouth to scream for help. He was stuck in midstep. He heard Wormtail scuffling behind him. "Portus.", he whispered. Then Harry felt that horrible sensation that a hook was pulling him from behind his naval.  
  
He found himself in a darkly lit room. He couldn't see anything, because his eyes were taking to long to adjust to the difference in lighting. One moment he was in bright sunlight and now a dim fire served as lighting. The Impedimenta curse seemed to be wearing off. He could move, very slowly, he was urging his foot to hit the ground. It was taking too long.  
  
"Aww. Little baby can't move.", He heard a cold female voice say behind him. Then she came into view. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's murderer. His insides felt like they were going to boil over. His head was throbbing. His hands itched to wring her thin pale neck.  
  
There was a popping sound. Wormtail appeared beside Bellatrix. He was smiling and wringing his hands. "Oh, master will be very pleased, very pleased.", he said.  
  
"Yes, you have done well Peter." Bellatrix said coldly as though his presence was not wanted. "Bring him to the dungeon. The Dark Lord does not want us to touch him."  
  
Wormtail nodded and levitated Harry into the air. Harry's eyes began to adjust to the lighting. He did not recognize this place at all. It looked like they were in a castle, but it wasn't Hogwarts. He could hear female voices talking in the room they had just left.  
  
"He did it?" said and unfamiliar female voice.  
  
"Yes, he is bringing him to the dungeon to lock him up.", Bellatrix said.  
  
"Good, that brat will pay for what he has done!", the unfamiliar female voice said.  
  
Then Wormtail opened a great wooden door and thrust Harry unceremoniously in. The door locked loudly, and Harry fell to the cold Dungeon floor.  
  
What am I going to do now, Harry thought. If only I had thought to bring my wand. He lay motionless on the cold stone floor for what seemed to be hours. He heard maniacal laughter and screaming coming from other places in the dungeon.  
  
At some point he fell asleep, and when he woke he was chained to a large stone table. He looked around and saw several death eaters wearing their masks. They were all looking past him. Harry turned to see what they were looking at. Voldemort was standing above him grinning maniacally. He had a rather large looking dagger pointed at Harry's heart.  
  
Harry gasped. 


	2. Chapter 2

Impending Doom  
  
Harry closed his eyes as the dagger was thrust down toward his heart. He heard screams coming from everyone in the room. Why were they screaming when he was the one about to have a dagger jutting out of his chest?  
  
He opened his eyes. Everyone was on the floor writhing in agony, including Voldemort. A cloaked figure was standing at the door way, their wand was out. Harry again felt the familiar tugging sensation from behind his naval and found himself in another dimly lit room. He was back at Grimmauld place.  
  
The cloaked figure removed the chains from Harry with a flick of their wrist.  
  
"Sirius?", Harry asked eagerly sitting up.  
  
The man removed his cloak to reveal Severus Snape, his potions master from Hogwarts. He looked absolutely livid. "What were you thinking? You know you are not to leave that house! I can not believe you fell for that! My cover is completely blown! Do you know how hard I had to work to become a member of that group again? Do you know what I had to endure?! You foolish boy!", he yelled.  
  
Harry curled up into a ball, and peered at Snape from behind his arms. "You should have let him kill me.", he mumbled.  
  
Snape stared at him and removed a feather from the folds of his cloak. He used it to write a letter. When he had finished, the letter and the feather disappeared with a bright flash.  
  
"Get up.", Snape hissed.  
  
"Leave me alone." Harry mumbled turning over on the floor so he didn't have to face Snape any longer. He curled up even tighter, covered his ears and closed his eyes. He felt the floor beneath him disappear. Snape must be levitating me, he thought. He didn't care. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Why did Snape have to go and stop Voldemort anyway?  
  
Harry felt ice cold water envelope him and he opened his eyes. Snape had tossed him into a bath full of ice cold water. "What is wrong with you!?", Harry spluttered. He stood up shivering and stepped out of the cold bath.  
  
Snape was glaring at him. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! The freedom of the wizarding world is depending on you!"  
  
"Well, then they are lost aren't they. I can not save anyone. I only kill people around me. You had better leave or you will die next." Harry said angrily. He pushed Snape out of the way and grabbed a clean towel that was hanging on the door.  
  
Snape looked like he was going to hex Harry. Dumbledore's voice sounded from the next room. "Severus, Harry."  
  
Harry shot Snape a dirty look, "What did you go and invite him here for?"  
  
Snape pointed his wand at Harry and he dried instantly. Harry did not thank him, but walked out of the bathroom. Dumbledore was standing near the window. His brow was furrowed. Harry just knew he had another lecture coming. He threw himself into the dusty couch causing loads of dust to fly up into the air. He crossed his arms and stared at his shoes, determined not to look at Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, why did you leave the Dursleys house?", Dumbledore asked in his too calm voice.  
  
"I don't know. I thought Hag-", Harry started, but Dumbledore interrupted him.  
  
"You did not believe Hagrid would ask you to meet him in such a public place." Dumbledore said sharply.  
  
Harry jumped. Dumbledore had never spoken so harshly to him before. Not even when he had broken the things in his office.  
  
"You put Professor Snapes life in jeopardy. Voldemort now knows that he was working for me." Dumbledore said angrily.  
  
Harry heard someone laughing hysterically. He realized it was him. He glared at Dumbledore. "YOU PUT HIS LIFE IN JEOPERDY! YOU MADE HIM GO BACK! VOLDEMORT KNEW HE WAS SPYING FOR YOU! SNAPE HAD GONE TO THE MINISTRY AND TESTIFIED AGAINST HIS FELLOW DEATH EATERS! OF COURSE HE KNEW!" Harry shouted.  
  
Dumbledore sat down in Sirius's favorite chair near the fire. He looked like he was trying to gather his self control. "There were extenuating circumstances that you are not aware of." Dumbledore said in a too calm voice. "Voldemort sent Severus to spy on me. Severus was to confess his sins to me. Voldemort knew I would forgive Severus and ask him to spy. He did not count on Severus really turning over a new leaf."  
  
Harry gaped at Dumbledore. "Then how do you know he really did turn over a new leaf? How do you know that he isn't really Voldemorts' spy?" Harry said glaring at Snape who was standing by the fire with his back to them.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Severus, it is your story to tell."  
  
"It is none of his business." Snape whispered silkily.  
  
"He needs to know the truth if he is going to stay here with you." Dumbledore said as if he were telling them to use an umbrella in the rain.  
  
Snape turned around and now he glared at Dumbledore. "Surely you do not think I am going to stay here," He looked around distastefully, "with him."  
  
"Grimmauld place is the only safe house we have at the moment. You will both be staying here along with the Weasley's, and you will resume Harry's Occlumency lessons." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Harry watched Snapes face contorting into one of his most horrific looks. A look that would send Neville Longbottom screaming out of the room. "If I refuse?" Snape asked.  
  
"You can not." Dumbledore said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Snape walked over to the bar behind the couch. Harry could hear the glasses clinking. When he stepped back into view Snape was holding a glass full of what looked like Ogden's Fire Whiskey.  
  
Snape sat down in another empty chair and swallowed his drink in one gulp. He closed his eyes and began. "I joined Voldemort, because of my father. No, he was not a death eater. He was an evil and powerful wizard, but he did not follow Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy introduced me to the Dark Lord shortly after I had graduated from Hogwarts. I was working on my Potions Master Degree. Lucius knew I wanted to free my mother from my father. I was too weak to do it myself." Snape flinched. "Voldemort offered me the power to kill my father. So, I joined him. He taught me so much that Hogwarts would never teach its students. I killed my father shortly there after. My mother was finally free. But, she was ashamed of me. She begged me to go to Dumbledore. I did, but not before convincing the Dark Lord that I should go to Dumbledore in order to spy and keep him aware of his movements. I told Dumbledore the whole truth. We staged my mother's death and Dumbledore took my mother into his home in order to keep her safe."  
  
Snape walked back over to the bar and poured himself another drink. When he sat back down his usually cold face was full of pain. "Dumbledore has kept her safe ever since. I am eternally grateful to him.", he whispered.  
  
Harry suddenly realized why Dumbledore believed Snape. He had Snapes mother, and he knew the power a mother's love had. He would have gladly died to save his own mother, but she died to save him instead.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I'm sorry." He wasn't sure when it happened, but his face was covered in tears and his vision was completely blurred. He couldn't make them stop. He felt so foolish crying in front of Snape.  
  
Dumbledore touched Harry's arm lightly. "Go on upstairs and go to bed Harry. I will see to your things."  
  
Harry did not look up. He merely nodded feeling numb, and walked upstairs. He was relieved to find that Ron was not here yet. He wondered why the Weasley's were not here as he fell asleep. He was so tired he even forgot to remove his glasses. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry opened his eyes wearily. His head was pounding. Grimmauld Place? What am I doing here? It was all a dream! He threw back the covers and rushed into the hall. It was still dim outside. Sirius must still be in bed. He bounded down the hall and threw open Sirius's bedroom door.  
  
"Sirius!", he called grinning madly. The bed was unmade and there were dirty clothes in a pile on the floor. He must be down in the kitchen already, Harry thought. He turned and rushed down the stairs. He fumbled a bit on the last chair and bounced off of the wall with a loud, "oof."  
  
Unfortunately, this woke the painting of Sirius's mother. The curtains flew back and she began screeching. "Blood Traitors! Half breeds! Filthy mud blood whores! Get out of my house!"  
  
Remus popped his head out of the kitchen doorway. He was frowning. Harry noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the lines in his face seemed deeper than ever. When Remus noticed Harry he grinned, brightening his face significantly. "Harry, its you." He said.  
  
He walked down the length of the hall and stood in front of the offensive painting. "Oh shut up you old bat!", he said and closed the curtains, quieting her immediately. He turned and smiled at Harry. "Phineas let her have it after he found out about Sirius. She has been easier to manage ever since.", he said walking back to the kitchen door. "Come on in. I made breakfast.", he said apologetically. "Molly will be back with the kids in about a weak. They are in Romania visiting with Charlie."  
  
Harry looked at Remus and tilted his head, "What do you mean ever since Phineas found out about Sirius?", he said. The world around him began spinning. It had all been a dream hadn't it? Sirius was in the kitchen drinking coffee and laughing at the headlines in the Daily Prophet. He had to be.  
  
Harry felt Remus put his arm around him. "Come on, you should sit down." Harry allowed Remus to lead him into the kitchen. He sat down and looked around the room. Sirius was not here. Sirius was dead. He placed his head in his hands, and closed himself off.  
  
"Harry, there is going to be a funeral for Sirius. Dumbledore said that you should come. Here," Remus said placing something in front of Harry. "You should read this."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. In front of him was today's edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Sirius Black found innocent!  
  
The Ministry of Magic has released information that Sirius Black was indeed innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for nearly 15 years ago. Albus Dumbledore gave our reporter Rita Skeeter and exclusive interview giving all of the facts.  
  
Rita: If Black didn't commit the crimes who did?  
  
Dumbledore: Sirius informed me that at the last moment he and James decided to make Peter Pettigrew the Potters Secret Keeper. Sirius thought that -omitted for content-would not believe that Peter was their secret keeper. Sirius thought that --omitted for content-would seek him out, leaving Peter alone. Sirius was the obvious choice for Secret Keeper. Unfortunately, Peter was the spy that -omitted for content-had within the Potters fold. We had suspected that -omitted for content-had a spy for some time. We found out who it was too late.  
  
Rita: Yes. Where has Peter Pettigrew been all of this time?  
  
Dumbledore: Peter was an animagi. He was hiding in a wizarding family as a rat. When Sirius figured out where he was hiding he broke out of prison to track him down. He hoped to protect Harry of course, because he was Harry's Godfather. He managed to capture Peter, but Peter managed to escape, and return to -omitted for content--.  
  
Rita: What family was Pettigrew hiding in?  
  
Dumbledore: No comment  
  
Rita: So, where is Black now? Why is he still hiding when the Ministry of Magic has given him a full pardon, and The Order of Merlin First Class?  
  
Dumbledore: Sirius Black was murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange in the battle at the Ministry of Magic. Sirius Black, though wanted by the Ministry all of this time, has been helping in the efforts to thwart -omitted for content--.  
  
Rita: Oh, how truly tragic. Now that the Ministry and the Wizarding world know that you-know-who is back are you intending to take a more active role in the Ministry?  
  
Dumbedore: No, I am Head Master of Hogwarts. Cornelius Fudge is the Minister of Magic. I have informed if he needs me at all I am willing.  
  
Rita: So, you have no intention of going for the job?  
  
Dumbledore: Certainly not. Cornelius is doing just fine.  
  
Rita: Is there anything you would like to inform the community?  
  
Dumbledore: We will make it through this. We must work together, and put aside prejudice. ---omitted for content--- thrives on chaos. Working together we will bring he and his followers to justice.  
  
Rita: Of course. Thank you Albus  
  
Harry looked up at Remus. "Order of Merlin First Class?"  
  
Remus nodded, "Yes, and it is about time. Don't you think?"  
  
Harry grinned proudly. "Yes." He began digging into the eggs and hash browns that Remus had made.  
  
Sirius was gone now, but his name had been cleared. Everyone knew he was innocent. He had that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Harry and Remus spent a fun filled morning in the drawing room. They were discussing what Harry had covered in the D.A. meetings the past year. Remus had pulled out one of Sirius's old rucksacks and his copies of, Practical Defense Magic and Its use Against the Dark arts. He flipped through it and gave Harry some tips. He bookmarked several places in them for Harry to cover in future meetings.  
  
Harry looked through the books fondly. They were riddled with notes that Remus, Sirius and his father had written back in their school days. He was looking forward to going through it to see what kinds of silly things they were writing about. He and Ron had done this sort of thing all over their own books, when they were bored.  
  
Then they poured over the Marauders Map trying to decide on a new place for the D.A. to hold its meetings; as Malfoy had found their old meeting place it wasn't wise to hold them there any more. They finally decided upon an unused classroom on the seventh floor. It was labeled, The Music Hall. Remus assured Harry that the room hadn't been used in years.  
  
Having taken care of D.A. business they began picking up the mess they had made. Harry had taken a lot of notes.  
  
"Remus, why don't you come back and teach us this year?" Harry asked. He noticed Remus flinch.  
  
"Harry, I could have killed you, Ron and Hermione that night.", Remus answered gravely.  
  
"But we can be more careful this time-" Harry started.  
  
"Parents don't want their children being taught by werewolves." Remus said in an uncharacteristically bitter tone.  
  
"Voldemorts back, Remus! We need a decent teacher." Harry argued thrusting the books and notes into his rucksack.  
  
Remus grinned. "That's your job now, Harry."  
  
"But look at what we had for a teacher last year! We need you! I don't teach all of the Hogwarts students. Besides, what if Voldemort sends a death eater to take the job? Dumbledore can't trust just anyone anymore! If you had taken the job last year Umbridge never would have-" Harry stopped when he noticed the look of absolute horror on Remus' face. "I'm sorry. I know it isn't your fault."  
  
Remus looked down at his hands. "Dumbledore asked me to take the position.", he said quietly.  
  
Harry grinned. "Great! So you'll do it then?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "I've already told you Harry, parents of Hogwarts students do not want a werewolf teaching their children."  
  
Harry groaned was just about to tell Remus that the parents of Hogwarts students most certainly wanted their children to be taught by a decent defense teacher. Especially now that everyone knew Voldemort was back, but the door bell rang and interrupted him.  
  
Remus looked relieved to have a reason to end the conversation. He went to answer the door leaving Harry to think on the couch.  
  
He could hear Tonk's voice in the hall, "I need to talk to you, privately Remus.", she said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well. sort of.", she said.  
  
Tonks entered the living room levitating Harry's trunk with her wand and carrying Hedwig's cage in the other arm. "Here you are Harry. Dumbledore sent a message for the both of you as well. He says he will be by with guests for dinner."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks Tonks. I better get everything up to my room then." He threw the rucksack over his shoulder and took Hedwig's cage gently from Tonk's. "I'll be back down for my trunk." He added dismissively.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. I'll help." Remus said taking the trunk from Tank's and levitating it behind Harry; who was practically running up the stairs to his room.  
  
When they reached Harry's room Remus set down Harry's trunk and left without saying a word. That was just fine by Harry, he had a lot of work to do.  
  
"You'd better rest up Hedwig." Harry said opening her cage. "I need you to deliver twenty eight important letters for me."  
  
"Twenty eight letters! Good Merlin boy use some sense!" The voice of Phineas Nigellus cried from his portrait.  
  
"I have to send an important letter to all of my friends." Harry said feeling even more guilty. "How else can I do it?"  
  
"Well," Phineas said appearing visibly in the portrait for the first time. "are you sending the exact same letter to each person?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said wondering what Phineas was thinking. "But I can't use magic."  
  
"Of curse you can't" Phineas snapped looking offended. "I was the Head Master of Hogwarts you know."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot." Harry said hoping Phineas had some better idea.  
  
Phineas crossed his arms and snorted reproachfully. "Write your letter, include a list of the people that are to receive it, and give it to me when you've finished."  
  
"What?" Harry cried. No way was he giving the letter to him.  
  
"I will give it to Dumbledore. He can place protective charms on it, duplicate it, and use the Hogwarts owls to deliver them. Hogwarts owls are rarely intercepted. I placed a rather good protective charm on them myself when I was Head Master." Phineas said.  
  
"Hmm. That is a good idea." Harry said.  
  
Phineas unfolded his arms, "Well, of course it is.", he said pompously.  
  
Hedwig didn't seem to like the idea at all. She nipped Harry's finger harshly and flew up to the top of the wardrobe. She ruffled her feather irritably and turned her back on him.  
  
"I'm sorry Hedwig, but twenty eight letters is a lot, even for you. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt again." Harry said apologetically.  
  
He pulled out his parchment, ink and quill. "I will need to buy more school supplies.", he said absent mindedly.  
  
He sat at the dark desk by the window. He began with the list of people and then began his letter.  
  
I have an important assignment for you all..  
  
When he was finished he folded the letter and list in half, and turned to hand it to Phineas.  
  
"Er, Phineas How do I give you the letter? You are a painting." Harry asked feeling quite stupid.  
  
Phineas rolled his eyes, "Just slip it between the frame of the picture, of course."  
  
Harry did as he was told and watched as Phineas reached forward and took the letter into his hand. He opened the letter and began reading it.  
  
"Hey!" Harry yelled, "That isn't for you to read!"  
  
Phineas waved his hand irritably and continued to read the letter. "Hmm. Do you really think this will work?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"You know.. it must might." Phineas said walking out of the portrait.  
  
Harry grinned and his stomach gave a rumble. He decided to go on downstairs to see if he could help with lunch.  
  
On the stairs down to the kitchen he heard Remus and Tonk's talking.  
  
"You know that I will help, and Molly will be thrilled." Remus was saying.  
  
"I've never been very good at these house hold sort of things. I don't know what I am going to do." Tonk's said.  
  
Feeling he wasn't walking in on any secret Order business Harry walked into the kitchen. Tank's looked as though she were going to say more but shut her mouth abruptly when she noticed Harry. Remus had his back to them. He was cutting up some potatoes.  
  
"Can I help?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus turned around looking startled. "Yes, er, cut up these onions for me."  
  
"Dumbledore, Snape and Kristina should be here shortly." Tank's said.  
  
Harry cut himself with the knife he was holding. "Snapes coming here?"  
  
Remus pulled out his wand and cleaned Harry's cut. It healed instantly. "Yes, I thought Dumbledore made that clear last night."  
  
Harry groaned. "I was hoping it was a night mare."  
  
Tonk's laughed. "Oh come on Harry. Snape isn't so bad, and he is bringing his mum. She is awesome. She paints."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Remus tutted him. "Harry, Severus is going to resume your Occlumency lessons, and I think you realize how important they are.  
  
"Great, yeah. Snape gets to see all my worst memories. I am really looking forward to it." Harry said bitterly. "Remus, why don't you teach me!" He said excitedly.  
  
"I am going to be leaving soon. I have a lot of work to do." Remus said levitating the potatoes into a large pan.  
  
"What?" Harry asked disappointedly.  
  
"Don't worry. I will still be staying here, but I am going to be out most of the day." Remus said smiling.  
  
Remus took the onions from Harry and added them to the pot. He began swirling his wand around the pan and a white creamy sort of sauce started coming out into the pan. Tonk's was watching him intently.  
  
"You are going to teach me how you do all this, house hold, stuff Remus." She said.  
  
Remus grinned. "Anything." He said.  
  
The door bell rang, and Sirius' mother began screeching. "That'll be them." Remus said.  
  
"I'll get it." Tonk's said standing up.  
  
Harry shuddered. Living with Snape and his mother. Suddenly the Dursleys didn't seem so bad after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Impending Doom  
  
Harry watched as Remus pulled out a large loaf of bread out of the oven and used his wand to slice it. He could hear Tonks up in the hall above.  
  
"Kristina, you look as lovely as ever. Here, let me help you with your things."  
  
There was no mistaking Snapes cold voice, "No, thank you! We want them in one piece!"  
  
"Severus!" A female voice Harry didn't recognize seemed to be reprimanding him. "Don't be so rude. She was only trying to help."  
  
"That's alright Kristina's. He is right. I am dead clumsy." Tonks said weakly.  
  
"Dobby, will you see that these reach their proper places?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Their voices were edging closer. Harry looked at Remus. "Dobby is here?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Dumbledore mentioned he would be bringing him to help now that Kreacher has died. Dobby seemed to be very excited to receive the job." Remus answered setting the table with a flick of his wand.  
  
Kreacher was dead?  
  
Harry was just setting down the pitcher of butter beer when they all piled into the kitchen. The woman from Snapes memories was in the lead. Her hair was a bit longer and salt and peppered.  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled, "It smells delicious, Remus." She said. Harry couldn't help but notice that she had one of the prettiest smiles he had ever seen. Then she turned her eyes on him. "Hello, Harry.", she said as though she had known him her entire life.  
  
He nearly tipped the pitcher of butter beer over. "Er, hello Mrs. Snape." Harry said nervously. He could have sworn he heard Snape snort, but no one else seemed to notice.  
  
"Please, call me Kristina. I haven't been Mrs. for years." She said.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Harry said. He just couldn't believe that Snapes mum was such a babe. He didn't look anything like her. Harry imagined that like him, Snape looked exactly like his father. Except the eyes.  
  
"Kristina, you look absolutely stunning." Remus said.  
  
She blushed and gave Remus a motherly hug. Harry watched in amusement as Snape flashed Remus a cold glare behind his mothers back. He didn't seem to like the fact that Remus was receiving such attention from his mother.  
  
"Well, lunch is read. It isn't much. Molly will be back in about a week." Remus said apologetically.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Remus. It smells fantastic!" Dumbledore said eyeing the pot on the stove with hungry eyes.  
  
They all sat down and began serving them selves. Harry noticed that Snape took care to serve his mother before himself. He seemed very protective and he doted on her excessively. for Snape.  
  
"So, Harry." Dumbledore said buttering a fresh slice of bread. "I expect you to work hard during your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. I will be coming once a week to test you, myself."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry said dully.  
  
"Lessons will start promptly at 8 am and end at 12 pm every day." Snape said softly.  
  
Harry wanted to protest against such long lessons, but didn't really feel he could. Voldemort had proven the night Sirius had been murdered that he could posses Harry and send false visions. Harry had to prevent this from ever happening again. Occlumency was his only weapon.  
  
Snapes silky voice interrupted Harry's unpleasant reverie. "Defense lesson will begin promptly at one o'clock and end at five. Is that understood?"  
  
Harry gaped at him.  
  
Snape scowled, "What? Don't you think I am capable of teaching you defense against the dark arts, Potter?" he snapped.  
  
"No, sir it's nothing like that. I expect you would be a formidable defense teacher. You know what Voldemort is capable of. You have seen him in action, after all." Harry said, causing quite a stir around the table.  
  
Snape looked stunned. Harry wished he had a camera at this very moment. Neville would never be frightened of Snape again if he could see Snape now.  
  
Harry decided to take Snapes surprise a step further by adding, "The disarming spell you taught us in the dueling club has been very useful. I used it that night Voldemort came back. With out that I would not have come back."  
  
He gulped his butter beer and watched Snapes eyebrows shoot upwards. One more comment like that he thought, and Snape might loose his eyebrows all together. He wouldn't be half as frightening in class.  
  
Remus laughed, "Can't you take a compliment, Severus?"  
  
"You should have seen it Remus!" Harry said excitedly. "He sent that moron Lockhart flying through the air and he slammed into the wall! It was brilliant! We didn't know whether to applaud or not!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, the students still talk about it. He peered over his half moon glasses at Snape, "In their eyes it nearly redeems their over bearing Potions Professor."  
  
Snape snorted, "It wasn't that difficult. It was Lockhart after all."  
  
"Don't be so modes, Severus." Kristina said smiling proudly.  
  
"Professor, you did what we all wanted to do!" Harry said matter-of- factly.  
  
They all laughed heartily, and Dumbledore gave them some more interesting stories about Lockhart. It seemed that he was even a joke amongst the staff. It seemed that Professor Flitwick had a betting pool for how long he would last.  
  
Everyone complimented Remus on lunch and helped clean up. Dobby came in shortly after and tried to clean up. Remus insisted he sit down and eat first. Dobby seemed embarrassed, but did as he was told. He grinned at Harry and ate heartily.  
  
Then, Dumbledore gave them all a bit of news that Harry could have done with out. "Sirius's funeral is tomorrow. Alastor will be by at 8 am to pick you all up."  
  
Harry dropped the stack of bowls he was carrying over to the cabinet. Remus fixed them with a flick of his wrist and levitated them to the cabinet.  
  
Harry's vision began to blur. His heart was suddenly stuck in his throat. "Right." He whispered. Breathing seemed to be an especially hard thing to do all of a sudden. His scar began to burn, and his head throbbed painfully. He could hear a woman screaming somewhere. The kitchen began to dim and all went black.  
  
When he opened his eyes Dumbledore was peering at him gravely over his glasses. His wand was out and pointed at him.  
  
Harry could feel warm tears on his face. He wiped them away furiously with his sleeves. He looked around the room. Everyone was pale and shaking. "I'm sorry." Harry croaked. Then he slipped back into the darkness.  
  
He woke again and found he was in his room. Dobby was dabbing his head with a towel. He had a worried look on his face. "Harry Potter sir. You is awake sir!" Dobby shrieked.  
  
Dumbledore stood over his bed. He looked very tired. "Harry, it is very important that you master Occlumency."  
  
"Yes, sir. I know." Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. They were lit brightly. "I sent out your letters.", he said smiling.  
  
Harry sat up. "Thank you, sir." Dobby was pushing him back down. "Harry Potter must stay in bed, sir. You is needing your rest, sir." Harry smiled and laid back down.  
  
"Do you think it will work?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I think it just might help with other things that are rolling around in the Ministry." Dumbledore said mischievously.  
  
"What things?" Harry asked.  
  
"We are trying to overturn Umbridges law that keeps half humans from working amongst others. The law forces Werewolves to wear dog tags alerting other members of the wizarding world that they are werewolves." Dumbledore looked absolutely furious.  
  
"What!" Harry said angrily, sitting up abruptly. "She can't do that!"  
  
"She already has." Dumbledore said frowning. "But her activities at Hogwarts have left her looking insane, and all the laws she has passed are being reconsidered. I took the liberty to add a ps to your letter."  
  
"What does it say?" Harry asked eagerly. Dobby was pressing down on his chest again. Harry lay down to quiet him so he could hear what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"Just that the Ministry will be reviewing these laws on Friday" Dumbledore said simply. "Now, get some rest." He said and left the room.  
  
Harry couldn't believe the injustices that Remus was facing. How could he still manage to smile? His best friends were all dead. He couldn't get a job. He was forced to wear dog tags! This was a job for D.A. He just hoped they would come through.  
  
Dobby forced a glass into his hand. "Professor Snape sir, is giving this to Dobby for you sir. It is sleeping potion sir. It is helping you not to dream, sir." Harry swallowed the potion and drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was an absolute blur for Harry. Someone had woken him up before the sun had even risen. They had laid some robes out on Ron's bed for him to wear. He pulled them on quickly and went down to the kitchen. Remus poured him a cup of coffee and muttered in a half hearted tone, "Morning, Harry."  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied. Yeah, it was morning. They were going to Sirius's funeral today. He and Remus sipped their coffee while Dobby prodded them to eat breakfast. Eventually they gave in to his demands and prodded the food around their plates.  
  
At 8 o'clock on the dot the door bell rang. Dobby answered it and Tonks came down into the kitchen. She was wearing raven black robes, and hair to match. Harry noticed that her eyes were blood shot. "Mad Eye has gone up to fetch Phineas.", she croaked. She took the cup of coffee that Dobby offered her, but declined his offer of breakfast.  
  
When Mad Eye entered the kitchen a few moments later he was levitating the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.. Moody was dressed in pitch black dress robes. His usually unkempt hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail. His magical eye was shooting around dangerously. Harry thought it might pop out at any moment.  
  
Snape and his mother Kristina followed Moody into the kitchen. Kristina was wearing a green terrycloth bathrobe, and was blowing her nose and crying freely. Snape was wearing his usual black, but his robes appeared to be of a much finer quality.  
  
"I wish I could join you all." Kristina said sadly hugging Harry. "If I wore a disguise-"  
  
"No!" Moody, Snape, and Phineas cried all at once causing everyone else to jump.  
  
Phineas looked kindly at Kristina from his portrait. "Thank you for wishing, but it is unsafe for a dead woman to appear at someone else's funeral."  
  
Kristina nodded sadly.  
  
"All right, let get a move on." Moody said levitating Phineas's portrait up the stairs. They all filed after him. Harry felt completely numb.  
  
In the hall the curtains to Sirius's Mothers portrait opened. She watched them as they approached. "I demand to be taken with you! He was my son!"  
  
Moody snorted, "You disowned him or don't you remember?"  
  
Mrs. Black scowled, "He is going! He is going and he has always called Sirius a disappointment!", she said pointing to Phineas.  
  
"You've put an unstickable charm on your portrait." Remus pointed out, "Even if we did want to bring you, we couldn't."  
  
She began screeching hysterically. "I can go in another portrait, if I must!" They ignored her and walked out of the front door.  
  
Once they had reached the main street Snape raised his wand hand hailing the Knight bus. They all piled in. The bus was uncommonly empty. Arnie didn't even receive instructions as to there destination. Everyone sat quietly.  
  
Harry looked out of the window. Normally, doing this on the Knight bus made him sick, but today he was not seeing the buildings jumping out of the way or the mail boxes picking themselves up off of the road as they trampled them. He saw Sirius. Sirius, sitting in the stands watching Harry play Quidditch, Sirius chasing his tail in order to make Harry laugh, Sirius singing Christmas carols that only he knew the words to, Sirius laughing, Sirius brooding, Sirius dueling, Sirius falling behind the curtain.  
  
"Harry?" Tonks said from beside him.  
  
Harry turned to look at her to find that she was all blurry. He sniffed and wiped the tears away with his sleeves. "I'm sorry.", he whispered.  
  
"Don't be sorry." Tonks said, "Never be sorry for loving. I will miss him too." She blew her nose noisily.  
  
Moody turned around in his chair to face them. "We are going to the Ministry Potter. I didn't want it to shock you. We are going to the Arch. That is where he fell. That is where we will be having the funeral. After the funeral Stump Bloodtree, the Black family lawyer, will be reading Sirius's will."  
  
Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "Can't we just open the curtain and let him out?", he asked with out looking up.  
  
"There is no coming back from the Arch. I'm sorry, Potter. Sirius was a good man, and to damned young to die." Moody said sadly.  
  
Harry nodded again and stared out of the window. Tonks broke him out of his reverie and led him down the stairs of the Knight bus. They were standing outside of the Ministry of Magic. Harry recognized the broken down phone booth almost immediately.  
  
"You two first." Moody said pointing at Snape and Harry. His magical eye was taking in the street and buildings surrounding them. He, Tonks and Remus all had their wands out.  
  
Snape and Harry entered the phone booth. Snape picked up the phone and dialed, M-A-G-I-C. A high pitched nasal voice that sounded thoroughly bored filled the phone booth. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."  
  
"Special Agent Severus Snape, Department of Mysteries and Harry Potter. We are here for the reading of the will and funeral for Sirius Black."  
  
Snape caught Harry's attention with this statement. Special Agent for the Department of Mysteries? What did Snape do for the Depart of Mysteries? Snape pinned something to Harry's shirt and the floor began to lower.  
  
A Security Wizard was waiting for them at the entrance. Harry waited patiently for him to weigh his wand. By the time he had finished Tonks, Moody and Remus had appeared. Remus pulled a necklace off of his neck and handed it to the Security Wizard. The Security Wizard, Hank, reached for the necklace and then halted in mid gesture.  
  
"Uh, just set it on there.", he pointed to the scale that had weighed Harry's wand.  
  
Remus nodded and did as he was told. Hank pulled the small slip of paper from the scale with the tips of his fingers. He dropped it quickly into a book.  
  
Snape scowled and Hank winced.  
  
"Absolute rubbish!" Moody said eyeing the young man behind the desk. Hank winced again. "Yes sir. I don't make the law though sir."  
  
It was now Moody's' turn to scowl. "I meant you! You damn fool! You can't catch lycanthropy by touching him or anything he touches! He needs to bite you while he is a werewolf!" Moody snorted, "Maybe, you need a visual aid? Why don't I take him for a walk over to yer' place during the full moon? What do you say?"  
  
"N-n-no sir!" Hank said picking up Remus' dog tags from the scale and handed them to him.  
  
Tonks led them to the lift. "Ignorant anorak! Department of mysteries!", she shouted at the lift after they had all entered.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Remus said shrugging. "I am used to it."  
  
"You shouldn't be." Harry said angrily causing Remus and Tonks to jump.  
  
"Naffing idiots like that really burn my knickers!" Tonks added. "Why can't you just be a man? You are only a werewolf once a month. Hell, I am quite a bitch once a month too."  
  
Moody chuckled. "Only once a month?"  
  
Tonks smacked his arm and with a frustrated look transfigured her face to look just like Moody. She stuck her tongue out at him, and turned to look at her backside. "Oh, you are the fool that blasted off your buttocks with your wand!"  
  
Remus, Harry and Snape all began laughing. "Department of Mysteries." The lift announced. They all piled out. This time Harry led them. He knew exactly where the Arch was.  
  
When they entered the room with the Arch they found that it was quite full of witches and wizards already. Mixed in the crowd Harry saw them. He nudged Remus and pointed to Draco and his mum.  
  
"Dumbledore thought she might show up." Moody said. "Nothing to worry about Potter."  
  
Draco turned and looked right into Harry's eyes. He smiled, and pointed to the Arch, then to Harry and then drew a line across his neck. He started laughing. Harry clenched his fists and started forward. Remus stopped him. "Don't Harry. We are here for Sirius."  
  
"What are they doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"They are here to cause trouble." Snape said simply.  
  
"So, don't let them get a rise out of you." Moody said directing them all toward a tall man wearing Plum robes. "That'll be Stump. He has some news that will get a rise out of them. Don't you worry Potter." 


	7. Chapter 7

Impending Doom  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry had to look closely at the man in plum robes that was heading toward them. He looked so much like Dumbledore that Harry suspected he was. He had long flowing silver gray hair, his nose was a bit rounder than Dumbledores and he wore square spectacles.  
  
Stump offered Harry his hand, "Harry Potter, I presume." Harry shook his hand, and noted that his fingers were much shorter than Dumbledore's.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry said.  
  
"Stump Bloodtree, I am the Black family's lawyer. Have been for nearly one hundred and ten years.", he said drawing himself up proudly. "I am also currently your guardian. At least until the reading of Sirius's will that is."  
  
"Where do you want him?" Moody asked pointing to Phineas.  
  
"Oh, right down there." Stump pointed to a large easel at the bottom of the stairs. He turned to Harry, "Here is my card Harry, call on me if you ever need me."  
  
He handed Harry a card that read, Stump Bloodtree Attorney at Law. There was a photograph of Stump on the card that kept winking at Harry. "Er, thanks.", Harry said placing it into his pocket.  
  
Moody had placed Phineas's portrait on the easel nearly at the center of the room. "Ahem." Phineas cleared his throat. Everyone turned. "I believe we are ready to begin." Phineas said.  
  
Everyone sat obediently. Remus sat next to Harry and Moody sat on his other side. Moody had his arm around Tonks who was crying hysterically. Snape who was on Tonks other side offered her his handkerchief. "Thanks.", she mumbled.  
  
"I thank you all for joining us this morning in saying good bye to my great- great grandson, Sirius Black.." Phineas began.  
  
Harry tried to listen but his eyes kept moving beyond Phineas to the Arch where Sirius had disappeared. He watched as it moved quite suddenly as though someone had just walked by. Sirius? Harry stood and started toward the Arch.  
  
Snape grabbed him and sat him down next to him. "Enough of these suicidal bouts Potter." He hissed quietly.  
  
"Sirius, he is-" Harry started.  
  
"Not coming back." Snape said.  
  
"But-" Harry said.  
  
"There is no coming back from that Arch way, Potter. It is the door way to the, 'Other side', no one comes back after stepping through." Snape said.  
  
Harry nodded. But Sirius hadn't stepped through. He had flown through because of the force of Bellatrix Lestrange's spell.  
  
Snape nudged Harry. "Pay attention." He hissed.  
  
Harry looked at Phineas again. "falsely accused by the Ministry, he was imprisoned for nearly twelve years."  
  
"Harry" a voice whispered to him.  
  
"What?" Harry said quietly looking around.  
  
Snape shot him a dirty look. "I didn't say anything, pay attention."  
  
Harry once again directed his attention to Phineas, "He was disowned by his mother, because he chose not to believe in this mudblood, pureblood nonsense."  
  
"Harry" the voice whispered to him again.  
  
What, Harry thought.  
  
"Come Harry. Come to us." The voice whispered.  
  
Harry had an overwhelming urge to pull aside the curtain, and see who was talking to him. Snape grabbed him again and set him between himself and Tonks. Tonks and Snape exchanged an odd look before they both held Harry's arms in order to keep him still.  
  
"It is safe for you Harry. Come." The voice whispered.  
  
I can't, Harry thought, they won't let me.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden clapping. Everyone was standing and clapping around them. Apparently, Phineas had concluded his speech.  
  
Stump Bloodtree stood and cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you Phineas for that.", he said.  
  
Everyone sat down and leaned forward. They all seemed eager to hear what Stump had to say.  
  
Stump sighed, "Sirius was a good man. I spoke to him days before he was murdered." He emphasized the word murdered and flashed a dirty look toward Mrs. Malfoy. She only smirked.  
  
Stump reached into his robes and pulled out a rather large scroll. "Ahem. Now, for the reading of the will." He set the scroll down on a table and it shot up into the air of its own accord and unfurled.  
  
Sirius's voice boomed out of the scroll. "I Sirius Black am responsible for Harry Potters well being. If I should die, I ask that my dearest friend, Remus Lupin take that responsibility." There was a pause. People around the room gasped.  
  
Stump looked at Remus, "Will you assume responsibility for Mr. Potter?"  
  
Remus stood, "I would be proud to have that honor.", he said.  
  
Stump nodded and turned back to the scroll.  
  
Sirius's voice continued, "If for some reason Remus is unable to take care of Harry, Albus Dumbledore will be his guardian."  
  
People around the room nodded as though they agreed with this decision.  
  
Sirius's voice continued, "I leave Grimmauld Place and the entire Black Family estate to Harry Potter."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy stood, "What? He isn't even a Black!" she shrieked. "I have more right to Grimmauld place than he has!"  
  
Harry recognized that voice! That was the voice he had heard talking to Bellatrix Lestrange in the dungeons when Peter had kidnapped him.  
  
Sirius's voice continued, oblivious of Mrs. Malfoy's out cry. "Albus Dumbledore will be in charge of the estate and the accounts until the time that Harry is capable of doing so himself."  
  
"No!" Mrs. Malfoy screamed.  
  
There was a collective, "Shut up!", from the room. Mrs. Malfoy sat down. Her face was pale and she looked as though she were ready to hex the whole room full of people.  
  
"Harry," Sirius's voice said sadly from the scroll, "I am sorry I could never give you the home you deserved. It isn't much, but I hope one day you can call Grimmauld Place home. I am sorry I won't be there to help."  
  
Harry was crying again, and in front of Malfoy! He rubbed the tears away from his eyes with his sleeves.  
  
"Remus," Sirius's voice said, "I trust you to take good care of Harry. I know that you will make a good father one day. Until then, you can practice on Harry." Sirius's voice sounded quite serious. "Thank you." Sirius' voice said and then the scroll rolled back up and landed on the table with a quiet thump.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry cried standing up. Tonks and Snape both made a grab for him, but missed. Harry ran toward the Arch way, "Sirius! I know you are in there. Please, please come out!" He cried.  
  
He reached the Arch way and pulled back the billowing curtain. There was a collective gasp behind him and he felt something pulling him away; everything went black. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Impending Doom  
  
Darkness engulfed Harry like a mother's womb. He had never felt so safe in his entire life. It was so warm and soft. He couldn't see anything, but what did that matter?  
  
"Harry.", the voices called for him. There were many voices now, and they all seemed so familiar, and calming. "Only you can save him, Harry. You still have time.", they said.  
  
Something far away caught his eye. Something, no someone, was out there in the darkness. He was inching closer and closer. He could vaguely make out the form of a man. He was sitting hugging his legs in a small cell. His long mass of dark hair covered his face. He was wearing dark gray robes. They were just like the ones Sirius had been wearing when he had broken out of Azkaban.  
  
As Harry drew nearer to the man he could hear him sobbing.  
  
"I'm so sorry.", he said. "I'm so sorry James." The man hiccoughed. "All my fault. Should have known" His back shook with heaving sobs.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry screamed. "No, it wasn't your fault."  
  
Sirius looked up blindly. "Harry?", he whispered. "Where are you? I can't see you."  
  
Harry was now right in front of Sirius. Why couldn't Sirius see him?  
  
"I'm right here." He said reaching out his hand toward Sirius.  
  
Sirius lifted his hand out toward Harry. Suddenly, Harry could see his face reflected in Sirius's eyes. Sirius smiled. "Har-"  
  
"ry!", someone cried. "Wake up for Merlin's sake! Wake up!"  
  
There was the terrible sound of hundreds of people screaming filling his head.  
  
"Dumbledore'll have our heads if he doesn't." the gruff voice of Mad Eye said.  
  
Harry groaned. His head was throbbing as if he had just slammed it upon something very hard. What happened? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Sirius!", he cried. Where was he? Where did he go?  
  
"Shh, calm down Harry." A female voice said.  
  
"No-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Harry cried out in frustration.  
  
Some one was running their fingers through his hair trying to calm him. It just wasn't the same. He needed to go back. He had been so close!  
  
"He needs to go to St. Mungos!" The cold voice of Narcissa Malfoy said.  
  
"I don't think so! You aren't getting your claws into him." Mad Eye said. "Can't anyone do something about that blasted screaming?"  
  
"The boy needs to go to St. Mungos. He has-", but Narcissa was interrupted.  
  
"Severus is quite capable of taking care of him." Remus said.  
  
"What does a Potions Professor know of healing?" Narcissa's cold voice said sarcastically.  
  
"You have to become a fully qualified healer before you can become a Potions Master. So, I would say Severus is more qualified than any of them." Tonks said in a biting tone.  
  
Some one was trying to force him to drink something. He coughed and sputtered it out.  
  
"Damn it boy, drink!" Snapes voice hissed in his ear causing some of his spittle to hit Harry in the face.  
  
"It's ok Harry. Drink the potion. It will help you." Tonks said. "You are safe now."  
  
The bottle was brought to his lips and this time Harry swallowed. He didn't want Snape spitting on him again. A warm sensation went through his body. His head was now a dull throb rather than the explosive throb moments ago. He blinked.  
  
"He is coming around." Snapes silky voice said.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was lying on the stone floor a few feet from the Arch. The Arch that led to Sirius. There were people crowded around him. His head was in Tonks lap. Snape was kneeling on his other side looking incredibly pale. Moody had his wand out and his magical eye was watching the crowd surrounding them.  
  
"I almost had him!" Harry cried sitting up. "What did you do?", he screamed. "Why did you bring me back? I was so close!"  
  
Remus's hand rested on his shoulder. "Harry, Sirius can't come back."  
  
Harry glared at Remus. What an idiot, he thought. "Remus, I was there! I saw him. I almost had him!" Harry said standing up.  
  
Tonks gasped, "Take it easy Harry."  
  
"Sit down Potter. You nearly bit the big one. If Severus hadn't been here you would have." Moody said.  
  
Harry grabbed Moody's shirt in his hands. He was shaking with fury. "I was so close! I almost had him!", he hissed.  
  
Harry's eyes traveled from Moody's startled face to the Arch just behind him. He had to go back. He pushed Moody out of the way and ran back toward the Arch.  
  
"See, the Arch has caused him to go mad!" Narcissa Malfoy cried from behind him.  
  
Harry didn't care. He drew back the black curtain. There was a collective gasp from behind him. A woman was screaming. All he could see was the other side of the room! He walked through and around to the other side. "But-" Harry said. "I thought I had reached Sirius through this doorway. What happened?"  
  
The faces of the people in the room were horrified. Tonks had fainted and Remus was fanning her.  
  
A woman with a large gray bee hive hairdo was saying, "My God he walked in and came out of the other side! He must be a demon!"  
  
An old bald wizard wearing pinstriped robes said, "How did he?", and stood gaping at Harry.  
  
Moody walked up to him casting a weary eye at the Arch. "Come on Potter. Not here. Too many ears that could lead to him."  
  
Remus levitated the painting of Phineas toward the door. Snape was carrying Tonks. Moody steered him toward the door.  
  
"The scroll." Harry said as they passed the table on which it sat.  
  
"Accio Will." Moody snapped and the scroll floated into his outstretched hand. He handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry slipped it into a hidden pocket inside of his dress robes. Moody led them through the Department of Mysteries. They took the lift up to the foyer and took a floo to Hogwarts.  
  
"Sit." Moody said pushing Harry into a high backed leather chair.  
  
Snape laid Tonks down on a long sofa that Remus had transfigured out of a similar chair. Her eyes fluttered open, "I don't like this.", she said.  
  
"Where is he?" Moody said looking around the room angrily.  
  
Phineas's portrait was propped against Dumbledore's desk. "Don't ask me. I was at my grandson's funeral."  
  
"Do you feel any better?" Remus asked Tonks.  
  
"Yes.", she replied standing up.  
  
Just then Albus Dumbledore came out of a painting of Merlin along the West wall. "What has happened?", he said sitting behind his desk.  
  
"I almost-" Harry started, but Mad Eye interrupted him.  
  
"Potter went through the Arch, but Severus managed to pull him back.", he said.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. His eyes seemed to have lost their twinkle. "What did you see Harry?"  
  
"I saw Sirius! He was locked up in a cell. He was-I called out his name and he saw me, but then I woke up!" Harry tried to explain.  
  
Dumbledore nodded as if he completely understood.  
  
"I am NOT MAD!" Harry said balling up his fists.  
  
"I know you are not." Dumbledore said calmly. "Did he see you? Did you see yourself reflected in his eyes?"  
  
"Y-yes." Harry said mystified. How did Dumbledore know?  
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "You managed to save him then."  
  
"Save him?" Remus asked. "I thought anyone that crossed into that realm was lost indefinitely."  
  
"No, it is not impossible. Not if you love someone so much. It is rather difficult to explain." Dumbledore said frowning.  
  
"Where is he then?" Harry asked looking around the room expecting to see Sirius.  
  
"No, Harry. Sirius is dead." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You just said I saved him!" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, you saved him from Limbo." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"So what did I do?" Harry asked.  
  
"You sent him to the afterlife where he belongs." Dumbledore answered.  
  
There was a moan from behind him and both he and Dumbledore turned to see. Tonks had fainted again. 


End file.
